tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Trentfan99 as "Trent" (Camp Drama)
23:59 TranscriptBot 57ddb74d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.87.221.183.77 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 23:59 -ChanServ- #tdwiki-rp http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Roleplay_Reborn/Audition_process 23:59 lol 23:59 Trentfan99 ~Trentfan9@pool-96-227-74-229.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 23:59 Hi, Trentfan. Your audition will begin momentarily. 23:59 ok thanks 00:00 Hi, Trentfan. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 00:00 What do you mean by slating? 00:01 State your username and who you're auditioning for. :p 00:01 Oh I'm Trentfan99 and I will be auditioning for Trent 00:01 This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 00:02 Okay 00:02 Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 00:02 A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 00:02 6 00:02 B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 00:02 7 00:03 C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 00:03 No 00:03 Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 00:03 A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 00:04 Yes, I would like to start a relationship with Bridgette, Lindsay or Gwen 00:04 B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 00:04 No 00:05 C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 00:05 Protagonist 00:05 Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 00:06 Its not letting me paste it how can I link it to you? 00:06 Just put it on TDIFan13's message wall. :) 00:07 Ok 00:07 Great. Your character for your scene is Lindsay. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 00:07 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Lindsay7 00:07 Oh my God, hi Terrence. :D 00:08 Hey, my name is Trent... 00:08 CD-TDA ~CD-TDA@199-255-213-75.anchorfree.com has quit timeout: 255 seconds 00:08 Oh really, thats such a pretty name. :D 00:09 But I'm pretty sure there is someone else named Trent on this island...... 00:09 :/nick Trent9 Thanks and no just me. 00:10 (Without the colon before it.) 00:10 Really, I'm so confused. :( 00:10 * Lindsay7 notices Trents guitar 00:10 Wow, you play the banjo!? 00:10 That is soooooo cool. 00:11 nick/Trent9 No, I play guitar thanks and you should to go back to elementary school. 00:12 Wow, that was really mean. :( 00:12 We'll end the scene here. As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions